Toujours
by pageplume
Summary: Et si les sentiments de Katniss pour Peeta étaient survenus plus tôt, lors de la tournée de la victoire ? Vont-ils survivre à la Révolte ? Quelques lemons. Cette fanfiction est surtout centrée sur Katniss et Peeta. C'est souvent le point de vue de Katniss
1. Chapitre 1 : Toujours

Je me réveille en hurlant, couverte de sueur. Encore un cauchemar. Comme chaque nuit à présent. Je suis essoufflée, comme si j'avais été poursuivie par une meute de mutations génétiques. C'est un peu le cas. Rue était un loup gigantesque et elle me poursuivait en me hurlant :

« Tu ne m'as pas protégée, sans toi j'aurais gagné et j'aurais pu nourrir toute ma famille ».

Les autres loups étaient toutes les personnes mortes que je connaissais que j'ai tué ou non : le garçon qui a tué Cato, Glimmer, Rue, mon père, l'ami de la muette rousse … Je passe la main dans mes cheveux emmêlés. C'est à ce moment là que Peeta rentre dans ma chambre, l'air affolé :

« Katniss, ça va ?, me demande-t-il, encore un cauchemar je suppose. »

J'acquiesce. Il commence à sortir de ma chambre. Je sais que mes cauchemars vont reprendre et que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir. C'est pour ça que je lui dit d'une vois suppliante presque inaudible :

« Reste avec moi ... »

Il me regarde tendrement et vient se glisser sous les draps. Peeta se couche sur le dos et m'ouvre les bras. Je pose ma tête sur son torse. Je commence à m'endormir mais j'entends la réponse du garçon des pains :

« Toujours. »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Premier réveil

Je me réveille et souris. Je suis tellement bien dans ce lit. Il y règne une douce chaleur. Il y a comme une odeur de … farine et de cannelle ? Je me retourne et je vois Peeta qui me regarde en souriant lui aussi. Je suis surprise, que fait-il dans mon lit ? Puis, je me rappelle les évènements d'hier soir et je rougis.

« J'aime quand tu rougis, me taquine-t-il. »

Je rougis encore plus alors il m'embrasse sur la joue en rigolant. Je jure que je sens des frissons me parcourir le corps et son baiser me laisse comme une empreinte brûlante sur ma joue.

« -C'est la première nuit que je passe sans faire de cauchemars, m'annonce-t-il sérieusement.

-Moi aussi.

-Dans mes cauchemars, je te perds mais vu que tu es à côté de moi, je n'ai plus peur. »

Je ne dis plus rien. Avoir la présence de Peeta à mes côtés rassurerait-il mon subconscient ? Je lui propose alors timidement s'il ne veut pas dormir tous les soirs avec moi à partir de maintenant. Il accepte avec joie et essaye de ne pas le montrer ouvertement me connaissant. Mais il me regarde comme si j'étais la personne la plus précieuse au monde.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Habitude et Révolte

Après notre accord passé, nous dormons ensemble tous les soirs. Il ne se passe rien de plus. Je dors la tête posée sur son torse et lui ses bras m'encerclent comme s'il avait peur de me perdre. Quand nous avons des cauchemars, nous nous réveillons mutuellement. Parler de mes cauchemars avec lui me rassure. On dirait qu'il est capable de me protéger de tous, quoi qu'il advienne. Je fais de même pour lui lorsqu'il se réveille en sursaut. Nous visitons les districts en commençons par le 11. Peeta offre généreusement un mois de nos salaires aux familles de Tresh et Rue. Je fais un discours très émouvant sur eux deux. Un homme est fusillé en direct pour avoir fait le symbole de notre distrect et chanté les quatres notes de Rue. Suite à ça, de nombreux districts commencent à se révolter. Ma tentative de calmer les districts à échouer. Haymitch nous passe un savon mémorable et dorénavant nous lisons les discours d'Effie, à jouer les amoureux ... J'ai du échouer pour Snow. Malgré tous ça j'apprends quelques petites choses sur Peeta, il ne met pas de sucre dans son thé, fais des doubles nœuds à ses lacets, dort la fenêtre ouverte… Je ne sais pas pourquoi toutes ses petites sont importantes pour moi.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Quelle chaleur !

**Dans ce chapitre, il y a un petit lemon.**

Une nuit, nous rentrons dans ma chambre. Une bouffée de chaleur nous submerge.

« Que se passe-t-il là dedans ?, se demande Peeta, il fait une de ces chaleurs. »

Nous ressortons de la chambre et là même constat : il fait très très chaud dans le train. On crève de chaud. Dans tout le train c'est exactement pareil. A ce moment là, Effie arrive et nous dit :

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas s'il y a quelques degrés de plus que d'habitude. Le système de chauffage a un problème. Il sera réparé demain matin. Et reposez-vous, demain nous avons une grande grande grande journée. »

-Des problèmes au Capitole ?, demande Peeta en rigolant. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il me prend par la main et m'entraîne dans ma chambre ou plutôt la nôtre maintenant. Nous nous mettons en pyjama puis nous nous glissons dans les draps. Au bout de dix minutes, je suis couverte de sueur. Je voudrais m'écarter car j'ai un peu honte de transpirer autant. Mais pour rien au monde nous voulons dormir seul ni sans se toucher. Au bout d'un certain, Peeta finit par parler :

« -Ça ne te dérange pas si j'enlève mon pyjama ?

-Non fais ce que tu veux, répondis-je en rougissant. »

Il se met debout, enlève son pyjama. Il est en caleçon. Grâce à la fenêtre ouverte, je peux voir qu'il a un torse et un dos musclé et aussi … Des fesses rebondies et un joli paquet. Je rougis de plus belle et mets ma tête sous l'oreiller pour ne pas qu'il me voit. Il se glisse sous les draps. Je mets ma tête sur lui, une main sur ses pectoraux et l'autre surs ses abdos. Je sens sa chaleur, son odeur. Déjà que j'avais chaud, là c'est encore pire. Mes joues sont rouge tomate. Je resssens une douce chaleur au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? J'attends un petit moment et ni tenant plus, je lui demande :

« -Ça ne te dérange pas si je fais la même chose ?

-Katniss, c'est à moi que tu demandes, à un garçon qui est en caleçon dans ton lit et qui t'aime en plus ?, me répond-il en riant.

-Ferme les yeux, lui dis-je. »

Il m'obéit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée de toute ma vie. J'enlève d'abord mon débardeur en satin puis mon short et soudain prise d'une certaine audace, je vais même jusqu'à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Là, je suis devenue rouge piment. Je me mets sous les draps en prenant bien soin à ce que ma poitrine ne touche pas son torse. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par m'endormir en songeant que je n'ai jamais été proche d'un garçon.

J'attends quelques avis pour savoir si ma fanfiction est bien et si selon vous je dois continuer ou pas.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Oublie ça

**Merci pour les vues et reviews …**

**POV Peeta**

C'est le Soleil qui me réveille. Je sens Katniss contre moi. Elle dort encore. Je caresse son dos nu. Son dos nu ? Elle a du avoir chaud hier. Je sens sa poitrine contre mon torse. Je vois un bout de son sein car les draps ont un peu descendu pendant la nuit. Ca y est j'ai une érection. Malgré ce beau spectacle, je décide de fermer les yeux et de profiter simplement de ce moment. Je sens que Katniss commence à émerger du sommeil. Elle se lève et malgré mes yeux fermés, je sens qu'elle sait que je ne dors pas vraiment. Elle part sous la douche. Pendant ce temps là, je vais dans ma chambre et prends une douche aussi. Cette fille va me rendre dingue. Est ce qu'on sort ensemble oui ou non ? Est ce qu'elle m'aime ? En tout cas moi je sais que je l'aime depuis que je suis petit. Il n'y aura qu'elle et personne d'autre, tant pis si je finis seul jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je sors de la douche et me rends dans la sorte de salon où m'attend le petit-déjeuner. J'espère que le café m'aidera à me changer les idées …

**POV Kaniss**

L'eau coule sur mon visage et mon corps. Qu'est ce qu'y m'a pris cette nuit ? Je suis totalement perdue. Le pire c'est que Peeta m'a vue ce matin, je suis persuadée qu'il ne dormait pas. Depuis hier soir, je n'ai pas besoin de blush tellement je suis rouge. Je suis bien la fille du feu. Le pire c'est que j'ai aimé ça, le sentir contre moi… Est ce que je l'aime ? Je ne sais pas et puis il y a Gale aussi. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit se sortir avec eux puisque je ne veux pas me marier et avoir des enfants alors que c'est leur rêve à tous les deux. Après avoir réfléchi longuement, je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit. Je sors de la douche, met la robe que m'a préparéé Effie et me rends au salon. Je vois Peeta. Il a un regard interrogateur. Je m'installe à côté de lui et je lui pose mes questions quotidiennes, normales, simples. Je fais exactement comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Après tout, c'est la vérité. Non ?Au départ, il semble surpris, puis lassé mais il se reprend vite. Il répond à mes questions et semble comprendre que je veux oublier tout ça…

**POV Peeta **

J'aurais du m'en douter. Elle veut tout oublier. Pourtant, elle avait l'air tellement bien. Mais elle est tellement timide et réservée, pas du tout démonstrative. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Je me demande ce qu'elle pense là, en ce moment. Apparement, elle n'a pas de sentiments pour moi. Je resterai donc le gentil Peeta, l'ami de Katniss. C'est mal de penser ça, mais j'aimerais qu'on soit vraiment les amants maudits du district 12 et que ce ne soit plus de la comédie. Mais puisqu'elle en a décidé ainsi je décide moi aussi d'oublier cette merveilleuse nuit...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Fête au Capitole

Nous continuons notre visite des districts. Les gens sont furieux, ils nous traitent de menteurs, ils hurlent :

« -Tuez Snow, tuez-le. »

Je pense que certains districts se sont révoltés car certains produits manquent à bord du train et lorsque les pacificateurs tirent les gens ripostent. C'est pire que jamais. L'étincelle a fait exploser la bombe. Néanmoins nous jouons toujours au jeu des amants maudits. Je propose même à Haymitch et Peeta de me marier avec ce dernier pour calmer Panem. Ils acceptent mais Peeta part en claquant la porte. Haymitch me dit qu'il aurait voulu que ça lui arrive dans la vraie vie. Pauvre Peeta. Condamné à m'aimer. Nous dormons ensemble tous les soirs mais sans jamais aller aussi loin que l'autre jour. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Ce soir, c'est la grande fête organisée par le président Snow lui-même. Peeta et moi sommes plus beaux que jamais. Il y a des feux d'artifices, des cracheurs de feu, des gens du Capitole habillés outrageusement qui nous saluent, nous touchent comme si nous étions leurs amis. Ça me dégoûte, il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils attendaient ma mort. Mon équipe de préparation me propose même un verre avec un colorant rose qui permet de vomir pour pouvoir remanger et profiter pleinement de la fête. Nous sommes choqués. Au district 12, des enfants meurent de faim… Peeta m'invite alors à danser et j'accepte. Nous dansons et j'aime poser ma tête sur son épaule et sentir sa main sur ma hanche. J'aurais bien dansé comme ça toute la soirée si Plutarch Evensbee, le nouveau Haut Juge ne m'avait ravi à Peeta et entraîné dans une nouvelle danse. Il danse beaucoup moins bien que Peeta et est largement plus gros et laid. Nous discutons de tout et de rien. Je suis froide et distante. Soudainement, il me dit qu'il doit aller à une réunion à minuit. Il regarde sa montre et je vois le symbole du geai moqueur. Étrange… Je rejoins Peeta et c'est à ce moment là que Snow, depuis son balcon, décide de dire un discours en notre honneur. Il nous félicite pour notre victoire, se réjouit pour notre mariage etc etc. Je veux tellement qu'il me fasse un signe pour savoir si j'ai réussi. Un gigantesque feu d'artifice est projeté dans les airs derrière nous. Tout le monde se retourne à part moi. Je fixe Snow et il me fait un signe négatif avec sa tête. Je suis soulagée mais en même temps horifiée car je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il va se passer… Le président finit par nous inviter à passer une semaine au Capitole et il annone à la surprise générale, qu'il lira le papier pour les 75 ème Hunger Games, les Jeux de l'Expiation demain. Je manque de m'évanouir et Peeta a une drôle de tête. Ça y est nous sommes mentors. Je fais des cauchemars toute la nuit et mon garçon des pains aussi. Nous ne dormons quasiment pas. Le matin, nous ne mangeons pas. On attend presque impatiemment le discours du président Snow.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Jeux de l'Expiation

**POV Katniss**

Nous sommes devant le téléviseur. Je suis à côté de Peeta. Mes mains sont mointes. Nous allons enfin savoir quelle « surprise » nous réserve Snow pour les 75 èmes Hunger Games. Le présient arrive enfin. Le silence se fait. Il monte sur une estrade. Il nous salue, nous rappelle que nous devons rester unis malgré les difficultés et nous raconte une fois de plus l'histoire de Panem. Une jeune fille vient apporter une enveloppe jaunie. Il la lui prends et commence à la lire :

« Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmi les vainqueurs survivants. »

Au départ, je ne comprends pas trop. Les anciens vainqueurs vont s'affronter. Intéréssant. Il va peut être y voir Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair qui sont les vainqueurs les plus connus. Et puis pour le district 12 … Oh non, pas Haymitch. Je le regarde. Il ne semble pas si triste que ça. Il me fixe d'un air désolé. Pourquoi ? Puis, je réalise. Dans le district 12, il n'y a qu'une seule tribut fille : moi. Les tributs males sont Peeta et Haymitch alors. Je suis comme paralysée. Puis je commence à étouffer. Il faut que je sorte. Et vite. Je cours, je cours sans me soucier des autres. Je sors du train et part dans la nature …

**POV Peeta **

Je la vois au départ hésitante puis son horreur au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprend. Elle va devoir retourner dans l'arène. Et moi aussi car quoi qu'il arrive, je veux être une deuxième fois dans l'arène avec elle pour la protéger. Si je ne suis pas tiré au sort, je me porterais volontaire. Je vais mourir de toute façon car il ne peut y avoir qu'un vainqueur et si ce n'est pas elle mon cœur cessera de battre immédiatement. Elle tremble. Elle quitte la pièce en courant. Je décide de la suivre tout en restant derrière elle pour qu'elle ne me voit pas. Elle court, court puis tombe à côté d'un arbre. Je m'assois à ses côtés et la prend dans mes bras. Elle pleure, crie et je fais de même. Pas digne de deux vainqueurs des Hunger Games. Elle se calme un peu puis elle me dit :

« On va y retourner tous les deux n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question car elle lit en moi. Elle n'essaye pas de me dissuader. Elle sait que je vais y retourner pour elle, que ma décision est prise depuis la fin du discours de Snow. Étrangement, je ne suis pas triste car ma vie tourne autour d'elle et c'est malsain mais j'aurai l'occasion de passer mes derniers instants avec elle. Mais avant, nous devons encore tuer quelques innocents. Pas si innocents que ça puisque ce sont des vainqueurs. D'un coup, elle se libère de mes bras et se lève mais s'évanouit . Je la porte dans mes bras et la ramène dans le train. C'est vraiment dur pour elle plus que pour quiconque.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Première fois

Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages et quelques répliques appartiennent aux films et livres _Hunger Games _de Suzanne Collins. Dans ce chapitre, il y aura un lemon. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**POV Katniss**

Plus que 6 jours avant de rentrer. Nous ne sortirons pas du train aujourd'hui, jugés non présentables par Effie. C'est pareil pour les 2 jours qui suivent. Je ne mange pratiquement plus. Je regarde dans le vague. Déjà que je ne parle pas souvent là c'est pire. Idem pour Peeta et Haymitch. Ce dernier boit plus que jamais et ne sort plus de sa chambre. Le lendemain du discours, je suis allée le voir pour lui demander de se porter volontaire à la place de Peeta si jamais celui-ci serait tiré au sort. Il accepte et me dit que même si je vivais cent vies que je ne serais toujours pas digne de lui car Peeta lui a déjà demandé de me protéger comme lors des premiers Hunger Games et mon garçon des pains se porterait volontaire. Ces mots me font mal. Je ne rembourserai jamais la dette que j'ai envers Peeta. Effie s'est teint les cheveux en or et offre un bracelet en or à Haymitch et un médaillon doré à Peeta pour s'accorder avec ma broche en geai moqueur et montrer que l'on forme une vraie équipe. Le soir du 4ème jour, je suis au lit avec Peeta. Il me donne son médaillon et me dit de l'ouvrir. Je vois 3 photos : une de Gale, une de Prim et une autre de ma mère. Il me dit alors :

« - Je ne sais pas quel pacte tu as passé avec Haymitch mais il m'a fait une promesse à moi aussi. Si tu meurs et que je survis. Je n'ai rien. Personne qui ait de l'importance pour moi. C'est différent pour toi, ta famille a besoin de toi. Tu dois vivre. Pour eux.

Je me redresse et le regarde dans les yeux. Je suis très touchée parce qu'il vient de dire. Il est tellement altruiste.

- Et toi ?, je lui rétorque.

- Personne n'a besoin de moi.  
>- Si moi. J'ai besoin de toi. »<p>

Puis je l'embrasse. Et encore. Et encore. On dirait qu'on ne va jamais s'arrêter. Sa langue frôle mes lèvres, demandant la permission d'entrer, je les entrouvre donc. Il me caresse le dos tandis que je commence à passer mes mains sous son t-shirt. J'ai des papillons dans le bas du ventre. J'ai très chaud. Est-ce Peeta qui me met dans cet état là ? Je lui retire son t-shirt. Je passe mes mains sur son torse musclé. Il me masse le bas du dos. On ne s'arrête que pour qu'il puisse passer mon débardeur par dessus ma tête. Il me regarde avec des yeux émerveillés. Puis il me dit, haletant :

« Tu est sûre que tu veux vraiment le faire, Katniss ? Tu sais c'est quelque chose de très important. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de le faire ... »

Je ne lui réponds pas et l'embrasse de plus belle. Si Peeta, je suis obligée de le faire. Tout mon corps le désire. Il me renverse sur le lit et se met par dessus moi. Il me dégrafe mon soutien gorge et commence à caresser ma poitrine. Il m'embrasse et passe sa langue ensuite sur mes seins. Je gémis de cette douce torture. J'en veux plus. Son survêtement tombe puis mon short. Nous sommes en seulement en sous-vêtement. Les choses sérieuses commencent. Il me retire ma culotte. Elle est complètement humide. J'ai un peu honte, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle est dans cet état. Je rougis et baisse les yeux. Il me relève mon menton et en me regardant droit dans les yeux il me dit :

« Tu n'as aucune raison de baisser ton regard. Ne le refais plus jamais. Tu es tellement parfaite. »

Il passe sa langue sur mon nombril et me caresse les cuisses et remonte de plus en plus haut. Je suis stressée mais j'oublie bien vite sous les baisers de Peeta. Ça y est, il est au bon endroit. C'est tellement bon que je vois des étoiles tout autour de moi. Je gémis en disant son prénom. Ça à l'air de lui plaire car il grogne. Il entre un doigt en moi. Je ressens une légère douleur mais c'est tellement bon que ça passe très vite. Je m'accroche à ses cheveux. Mes hanches bougent naturellement comme si elles avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Mais malgré tout ce plaisir je veux plus. Je regarde Peeta et par le regard je lui transmets que je le veux en moi. Je lui retire donc son caleçon. Je peux voir combien ce moment lui plaît à lui aussi. Sa virilité est longue et dure. Il est tellement beau. On dirait qu'il rayonne. Il murmure :

« Ça va faire un peu mal Katniss, si tu veux que j'arrête tu me le dis. »

Il commence à rentrer en moi. Doucement. Je ne ressens rien a départ puis une douleur apparaît. Je lui demande de s'arrêter le temps que je m'habitue. Puis avec ma main je le pousse à continuer. Il donne des coups de rein en accélérant de plus en plus. J'écarte plus les jambes pour qu'il puisse avoir plus d'espace. J'aime sentir le contact de nos deux peaux, la façon dont nos deux corps s'entrechoquent et surtout le sentir bouger en moi. Je le regarde. Il est tellement heureux. Moi aussi. Je crie plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Peeta au contraire ne parle pas beaucoup sauf pour gémir mon prénom. Moi je crie le sien. Je pense que tout le train a entendu mais pour le moment je m'en fiche. Mon garçon des pains donne un mouvement plus fort que les autres et jouis en moi ce qui me fait pousser un cri plus fort que les autres. Il est toujours en moi. Nous sommes tous les deux haletant. Il se lève et pars dans la salle de bain. Il revient avec une serviette et essuie le liquide qui coule entre mes jambes. Il m'embrasse innocemment sur la tête et se couche à cote de moi. Je me réfugie dans ses bras. Je commence à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée mais la voix de Peeta me parvient :

« Je t'aime Katniss, plus que tout au monde. »

Je ne veux pas arrêter ma fanfiction ici. Je vais essayer de ma terminer jusqu'à la fin du troisième tome de Suzanne Collins. Merci à ceux qui la lisent.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Sentiments

**POV Peeta**

Je me réveille. Le soleil éclaire la chambre. Katniss dort encore contre moi. Sa peau est nue, d'une blancheur éclatante. Elle respire profondément. Elle est tellement belle. Elle fait plus jeune quand elle dort et même plus douce. Je reste allongé à côté d'elle quelques minutes, juste pour le plaisir de la sentir contre moi. Je m'étais déjà imaginé la nuit d'hier mais jamais comme ça. C'était tellement mieux que dans mes rêves. Je me lève, enfile un bas de pyjama et pars préparer notre petit déjeuner. Elle arrive quelques instants plus tard. Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, signe chez elle qu'elle est gênée ou mal à l'aise. Elle s'assoit sur une chaise et je m'approche d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle me repousse. Je lui demande :

« - Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que que je t'embrasse ?

-Peeta, ce n'est pas contre toi. Hier soir c'était parfait mais … Il faut arrêter nous deux tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas bien …C'était une mauvaise idée.

Ça y est. Encore une fois. Elle se défile encore. On dirait qu'elle prend plaisir à me voir souffrir. Je dois juste entre là pour elle quand elle ne va pas bien puis être jeté à la poubelle quand elle n'a plus besoin de moi ? Je commence à m'énerver :

-Tu crois que tu peux jouer avec mes sentiments comme ça alors que je t'aime? C'est Gale c'est ça ? Non tu l'as fait pour les caméras pour la comédie des amants maudits. Dis moi parce que je ne comprends pas là.

-Peeta, s'il te plaît arrête ... »

Je n'en peux plus. Je n'en plus de cette froideur et de cette proximité, de ces changements d'humeur, de la vie au District 12, du Capitole, de Snow, du jeu des amants maudits, des Hunger Games. Je sors de la pièce en brisant tous les verres et les assiettes se trouvant sur le bar et la table …

**POV Katniss**

Je le regarde partir. Je ne le retiens pas. Cette nuit était la meilleure de toute ma vie. Pour une fois j'avais trouvé ma place : dans les bras de Peeta. Mais je ne peux pas être avec lui. J'aime Peeta sûre et certaine. Étonnant que je ne l'ai découvert que cette nuit. Comment ai-je fait pour être aussi aveugle ? Mais une petite part de moi même n'oublie pas Gale. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. C'est mon meilleur ami mais je ne sais pas si j'ai des sentiments pour lui. Je ne peux pas être avec Peeta pour finalement l'abandonner pour sortir avec Gale. Et puis il y a le Capitole. On ne pourra jamais être un couple sans histoires. Toute notre vie privée sera étalée au grand jour. Et avec les prochains Hunger Games. Je dois le dissuader de me protéger. Il doit vivre. Et puis, il y a ma promesse de toujours que je ne dois pas briser : ne jamais me marier et ne jamais avoir d'enfants. Je me lève et me prépare machinalement pour affronter les questions du Capitole.

_Le soir…_

C'est très dur de faire semblant de s'aimer pendant une journée. Enfin moi je l'aime mais lui … Je pense qu'il me déteste. Aux yeux du Capitole, nous jouons la comédie à la perfection. Pour ce qui est des districts, mystère. Je sais que je ne vais pas dormir sans lui à mes côtés pour apaiser mes peurs. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, cette journée m'aura appris ça. Je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne rien ressentir de fort pour lui. Quand il est heureux, je suis heureuse. Quand il est triste, je suis triste. Nous sommes complémentaires. Nous devons fatalement être ensemble. Toujours. Tant pis, je vais annuler ma promesse, oublier le Capitole, Snow, les Hunger Games, le regard des autres. A mon retour à la maison je vais mettre mes sentiments au clair avec Gale et essayer de reconquérir Peeta, s'il veut toujours de moi après ce que je lui ai fait ...

Mon histoire va beaucoup ressembler aux livres mais avec quelques changements au niveau de Peeta et Katniss. Merci et bonne lecture...


	10. Chapitre 10 : Gale

Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais à Londres et puis j'ai eu beaucoup de contrôles. Mais vendredi c'est les vacances :)

POV Katniss

Enfin à la maison. Enfin, celle où je vis avec ma mère et Prim depuis que j'ai gagné les Hunger Games. Je me pose sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Je suis épuisée par le voyage, l'annonce des prochains Hunger Games, le soulèvement dans les districts mais surtout par Peeta. On ne se parle plus exeption faite devant les caméras. Je dois mettre mes sentiments avec Gale au clair. Je regarde l'heure : il est 14h. Les mineurs finissent leur journée à 19h. Je l'attendrai quand il sortira et nous marcherons un peu. A 18h30, je me recoiffe et je mets mon manteau. Il fait froid. J'attends devant la sortie de la mine. La foule des mineurs sors. Je le vois mais il passe devant moi sans me voir. Je me retourne et là je vois qu'il embrasse une fille aux cheveux blonds : Madge Undersee. C'est à ce moment là qu'il me remarque. Il repousse doucement Madge, s'approche et me prends dans ses bras :

"-Katniss

-Gale

-Bon ben... Comme tu vois... Je je ne t'aime plus. Enfin si tu es toujours mon amie mais tu comprends... Tu n'es pas souvent là et avec Peeta en plus ça n'aurait pas pu marcher... Désolé, bredouille-t-il.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, dis-je en riant, je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. Vous vous complétez bien.

-Merci j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal. J'espère te revoir bientôt Katniss.  
>-Non ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'aime pas d'amour Gale je l'ai enfin compris. Moi aussi mais tu sais à cause des interviews... "<p>

On se fait un câlin une dernière fois. On se regarde amicalement mais avec une pointe de regret car sans les Hunger Games qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? En tout cas, j'ai la réponse à ma question: je n'aime pas Gale comme Peeta. Gale est juste un ami tandis que Peeta est ... Tout. Je rentre à la maison plus joyeuse. Je vais pouvoir essayer de me réconcilier avec Peeta. Avat d'arriver Effie nous a dit que nous resterons une semaine ici puis une autre semaine au Capitole et enfin la semaine suivante au District 12 et le dimanche après-midi un cadeau: la Moisson. J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser sinon je deviendrais folle et je veux que les derniers souvenirs de moi qu'auront ma mère et ma soeur soient des souvenirs joyeux.

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura le gros changement de l'histoire, alors préparez-vous. Merci de lire mon texte ;)


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le pire cauchemar

**PDV Katniss**

Bon je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller lui parler. J'ai passé la semaine avec Gale, Madge, Prim et ma mère. Tous les jours je jurais que j'allais le voir mais c'est cimme si quelque chose m'empêchait. Je pense à ça dans le train. Encore une semaine d'interviews. Cela va encore être horrible de faire comme si l'on s'aimait alors qu'on se parle plus dans la vraie vie. En plus, pour ne rien arranger, c'est la semaine où j'ai mes règles. Etonnant moi qui n'ai jamais de retard. J'ai pourtant un peu mal au ventre. Je me couche sans vraiment y penser. Je me réveille cette nuit. Encore un cauchemar. Mais j'ai une forte envie de vomir. Je cours vers ma salle de bain et vomis dans les toilettes. Super ma première nuit dans le train. Je m'assoieds contre le mur et prends ma tête entre les mains. Je suis malade mais je ne vois pas qui m'aurait transmis le virus. A force de réléchir, les rouages de mon cerveau se mettent en place. Oh mon Dieu. Ce n'est pas possible, non... Il se pourrait que je sois enceinte. Mon pire cauchemar est en train de se réaliser. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas protégé avec Peeta mais en une seule fois est-ce possible? De toute façon je ne peux pas le garder pas dans le monde dans lequel je vis, pas avec Snow sur mon dos ni les prochains Hunger Games. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré de toute ma vie. Quand l'aube se lève, je décide de demander un test de grossesse à Effie et de faire croire qu'une amie en a besoin. Je pourrais faire croire que c'est pour Madge. Avec Gale ça pourrait passer.

Au petit déjeuner, je ne parle pas et ne mange pas. Les autres mettent ça sur le compte de mon caractère légendaire. Quand on se lève, je fais un petit signe à Effie et l'entraîne à l'écart et lui demande le fameux test de grossesse. Elle dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème, qu'il y en a même un dans le train et pleure même à l'idée d'un futur bébé au District 12. Si elle savait que c'était pour moi, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait autant joyeuse. Elle me l'apporte et me le donne avec un grand sourire. Je décide de le faire ce soir et si je suis vraiment enceinte essayer d'éliminer cette chose qui est en moi.

Je m'étale sur mon lit. La journée a été épuisante tant physiquement que mentalement. J'ai eu des nausées tout le matin. Peeta ne m'a toujours pas parlé et puis je n'arrêtais pas de penser au fait que je sois enciente ou non. Je mets en sous-vêtements. Et c'est en tremblant de tout mon corps que je me dirige vers ma salle de bain, aux toilettes...


	12. Chapitre 12 : Les amants maudits

**PDV Peeta **

Nous sommes à la table de la salle à manger dans le train. Nous attendons Katniss pour manger. On l'attend un bon bout de temps jusqu'à ce que Haymitch me lance :

«Bon, tu vas me chercher Katniss, on l'a assez attendu.

-Elle peut venir toute seule non?, je rétorque

-Je m'en fous de vos histoires et il va falloir que ça cesse donc tu bouges ton cul et tu y vas. C'est pas une question c'est un ordre.»

Je soupire en repoussant ma chaise. Je vais jusqu'à sa chambre. J'inspire profondément puis frappe à sa porte.

«Katniss, on mange, dis-je froidement.

Pas de réponse

-Katniss, on mange, je répète.

Elle ne répond toujours pas.  
>-Katniss, Katniss tu es là ?<p>

A part le silence complet, je n'ai aucune réponse. Puis j'entends des sanglots.  
>-Katniss ça va ?, je commence à m'inquiéter, oubliant ma rancune. Je rentre si tu n'ouvres pas.»<p>

Je rentre dans la pièce. Elle est saccagée. Tout est renversé, sens dessus dessous. Katniss est recroquevillée sur elle même, en pleurs en sous vêtements. Cette vue ne me fait pas ressentir de désir mais seulement de la tristesse. Je m'approche d'elle et me mets à son niveau. Je lui demande ce qui ne va pas et elle redouble de sanglots. Je pose la main sur son bras. Elle tressaille. Sa peu est chaude et couverte de sueur. Elle tremble.

«Je vais chercher Effie et Haymitch. Ils... Ils vont t'aider, je bredouille, ne sachant que faire devant cette situation.

Non... Non... Non, s'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie. Pas pas maintenant.  
>Je ne vais pas les chercher mais je vais leurs dire que nous n'irons pas manger avec eux d'accord?»<p>

Elle hoche la tête et je pars en lui embrassant le front. Je retourne dans la salle à manger et je dis :

«Katniss et moi ne viendrons pas manger. Nous n'avons pas faim. On va rester tous les deux ce soir

Hé ben, il a pas fallu longtemps pour que l'amour revienne entre vous, dit en rigolant Haymitch. Ca va crier dans le train ce soir, me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.» 

Je préfère ne pas repondre et me rends dans la chambre de Katniss. Elle n'a pas bougé. Je m'assoieds à côté d'elle sans rien dire, nos bras se frôlant juste. Je me demande ce qu'elle a et cela m'inquiète. Elle continue de trembler. Je lui touche le front : il est brûlant. Je lui dit doucement :

«-Katniss, va prendre un bain, tu es brûlante. En plus, ça va te calmer.

-Viens avec moi alors...

-D'accord, je déglutis.»

Vu qu'elle est tétanisée, je la prends mes bras. Elle est aussi légère qu'une plume. Je pousse la porte de sa salle de bain. Elle est semblable à la mienne : un lavabo, des toilettes, une douche, une baignoire et j'en passe. La folie du Capitole. Je la repose délicatement sur le sol. Je me dirige vers la baignoire et mets l'eau à couler. Je lève Katniss et délicatement, je lui retire ses derniers vêtements. Mon Dieu, elle est magnifique. Elle monte dans la baignoire et je commence à partir lorsqu'elle me dit :

«-Non ne pars pas. Rejoins moi. Reste avec moi

-Toujours.»

Je me déshabille et la rejoins derrière elle dans le bain. L'eau est brûlante. Katniss semble s'être un peu calmée. Je prends du savon, en mets sur ma paume et je commence à lui masser les épaules. C'est fou comment j'ai pu tout oublier la rancune que j'avais contre elle ces derniers jours en un instant. Je la vois se détendre puis inspirer pronfondément avant de lancer :

«-Ecoute, je suis désolée pour ces derniers jours vraiment. Sache que je n'ai pas voulu sortir avec toi c'est parce que je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de ne pas aimer Gale. Mais maintenant, j'en suis sûre je ne l'aime pas surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je... Je... Je t'aime, Peeta, murmure-t-elle en se retournant et en me regardant.» 

Le moment que j'attends depuis toujours. Elle m'aime. C'est incroyable, c'est ... Irréel? Oui c'est le bon mot. Mon coeur bat tellement fort. Malgré ce merveilleux moment, je pressens qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit.

«-Qu'y-a-t-il Katniss? Dis ce que tu as sur le coeur. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Tout à coup, elle se lève. Elle a encore de la mousse sur le corps. Tellement parfaite. Tellement désirable

-Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai changé?

Je vois ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Que se passe-t-il?  
>-Non, je ne trouve pas. Pourquoi tu auris changé?<p>

-Je... Je... suis enceinte, lâche-t-elle d'une traite.» 

Quoi? Mon esprit est embrouillé. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle aurait couché avec moi puis Gale? Elle a bien changée depuis le temps. Puis, je me rappelle des prochains Hunger Games. Comment va-telle gérer ça? Comment va-t-on gérer ça puisque je ne peux pas l'abandonner et que je l'aime tout simplement. Ca me donne un nouvel argument pour la protéger et la faire gagner.

«-Ecoute tu vas remporter les Hunger Games puis tu vas vivre une belle vie avec Gale et votre enfant.  
>-Mais Peeta, m'interrompds-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le bébé de Gale. C'est le tien. Je me suis mal exprimée tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que Gale et Madge sortent ensemble. Je suis heureuse pour eux. Rien qu'en voyant Gale, j'ai su que je l'aimais juste comme mon meilleur ami et rien d'autre.<p>

Grosse nouvelle. Déjà Katniss me dit qu'elle m'aime puis qu'elle attend un enfant de moi. C'est trop en une seule soirée. Je comprends pourquoi elle était dans cet état tout à l'heure. Bon bien sûr que j'ai toujours voulu être en couple avec Katniss et avoir des enfants avec elle mais dans ces conditions. Je prends conscience que je ne vais jamais connaître mon enfant puisque je vais me sacrifier dans ces jeux. J'ai deux personnes à sauver au lieu d'une. C'est le Paradis au milieu de l'Enfer. Je rassure Katniss:

-Je vais tout faire pour que tu gagnes, d'accord? Pour toi et pour lui, lui dis-je en posant la main sur son ventre. Ca va aller tu verras. Tu vas gagner ces jeux, toi et le bébé. Vous allez vivre une vie heureuse. Vous serez riches et vous aurez de la famille et des amis sur qui compter. La vie sera belle vous allez voir. Et sache que je vous aimerez toujours même si je ne peux pas voir mon enfant.»

Je la prends dans mes bras. Nous pleurons tout les deux sur notre sort. Nous ne serons jamais ensemble. Notre surnom les amants maudits nous va à merveille pensais-je avec ironie. Et il va falloir l'annoncer à Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, la mère de Katniss, Panem tout entier. Je ne sais lequel va être le pire. Les plus ravis vont être ceux qui vont vouloir notre mort. Je maudis Panem tout entier puis nos ancêtres pour nous avoir laissé un monde comme celui-là. On se regarde intensément. Par ce regard, on se transmet tout : nos peurs, nos doutes mais aussi notre réconfort, notre amour. Je l'embrasse et notre baiser devient de plus en plus passioné. Nos langues se touchent. Nous sommes peau contre peau. Je sors de l'eau. Ses jambes sont accrochées autour de ma taille. Juste pour ce soir, nosu voulons oublier le reste du monde et rester tous les deux dans notre bulle.


	13. Chapitre 13: Cinna

**Lemon. Merci pour les lectures et les reviews qui sont de plus en plus nombreux et me font très plaisir :) **

**PDV Katniss**

Peeta me pose délicatement sur le lit. Il se tient au dessus de moi. Il parcourt mon corps du regard et semble émerveillé. Après son regard c'est sa bouche. Il embrasse mon visage: mon front, mes paupières, mes joues, ma bouche. Il descend le long de mon coup, de ma gorge. C'est tellement bon. Il prend un de me seins dans sa bouche. Il suce mon téton me mordille. Je me tortlle sous lui. C'est une torture tellement agréable. Il recommence avec mon autre sein. Il est maintenant juste au dessus de mon nombril. Il met un peu plus de temps pour embrasser mon ventre. C'est normal, son enfant est juste sous ma peau. Il prend mes jambes, les écarte. Il frotte sa barbe sur la courbe de mes pieds. Il embrasse délicatement mes chevilles puis il met mes jambes sur ses épaules. Il lèche mes cuisses et ma légère sueur. Je gémis de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche de mon endroit sensible. Ca yest il pose sa bouche là. Je crie son nom de plus en plus fort. Il tourne sa langue à l'intérieur. Mon Dieu comme c'est bon. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête. Je commence à trembler. Il arrête alors et je grogne. Je me sens insatisfaite. Il m'embrasse passionément sur la bouche et salangue titille la mienne. Je sens mon goût. C'est...salé. Son érection est proche de mon intimité. Je me rapproche de lui et écarte les jambes pour lui laisser la place. Il rentre en moi. Je me sens complète. Il donne des coups de reins de plus en plus puissant, de plus en plus profond. Je ne crie plus je hurle son nom et je sens de plus en plus l'orgasme. Dire qu'il n'y a même pas un mois j'étais necore vierge et n'avait jamais connu ça. J'aime bien ce qu'on fait mais j'ai un peu honte d'y penser et d'aimer ça. Soudain j'explose et Peeta jouit en moi. Il se laisse tomber sur moi haletant. Puis il se couche et ouvre les bras. Je viens m'y réfugier et juste pour cette nuit nous allons oublier nos doutes et nos peurs.

«-Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Katniss.  
>-Moi aussi Peeta. Toujours.» <p>

Je ferme les yeux, souris et m'endors la tête posée sur le torse de Peeta.

_**Le lendemain ...**_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Peeta est allongé à côté de moi. Il dort encore. C'est étrange, d'habitude c'est lui qui est réveillé avant. Cela doit être du à notre nuit... mouvementé et au choc de la nouvelle d'hier. Je me redresse et je regarde mon ventre en le touchant. Cela fait bizarre de se dire qu'il y a quelque chose en moi. Je n'ai pas dit grand chose. Moi qui voulais avorter je n'ai pas tellement eu le choix. Je suis sûre que Peeta n'y a même pas pensé une seule seconde. En même temps, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le faire finalement. Avoir encore la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience et surtout la mort d'une partie de Peeta en quelque sorte. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour cette chose. Je n'ai aucun instinct maternel à mon avis. Je repense à ce que Peeta m'a dit hier soir. L'annonce de ma grossesse lui a donné un autre argument pour se sacrifier pour moi. Mais je ne vais pas le laisser faire. L'enfant que je porte n'est rien. Je veux encore donner ma vie pour Peeta, qu'il puisse se marier avec une fille mieux que moi et avoir des enfants avec elle même si cette idée me tue. Il va falloir l'annoncer au monde entier aussi j'avais presque oublié. Je soupire bruyament. Peeta se réveille :

«Pourquoi soupires-tu comme ça?, me demande-t-il.

-C'est parce que je suis réveillée avant toi et que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Je dois t'attendre et c'est long, dis-je pour le rassurer.

-Katniss, dis moi ce qu'il y a vraiment

-Je...je pensais qu'on va devoir le dire aux autres et j'ai vraiment peur.  
>-On peut attendre encore un peu si tu veux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Toujours<br>-Oui merci. Mais je voudrais le dire à Cinna en premier et aujourd'hui parce que j'ai besoin que quelqu'un d'autre que toi le sache et c'est une des seules personnes qui peut comprendre je pense

-Ok. Pas de problème, me répond-il en souriant.»

Je me rallonge à côté de lui. Il commence à me caresser le ventre. Cela me gêne un peu mais d'un côté j'aime bien quand il me touche alors je ne dis rien. Finalement, il ne me caresse pas longtemps : mes nausées me reprennent.

Nous sortons de la chambre en nous tenant la main pour nous rendre dans la salle à manger. Quand Haymitch nous voit il rigole et fait un clin d'oeil à Peeta. Ce dernier le foudroie du regard. Je me demande ce qu'il se sont encore dit. Bref. On s'assoit. Je mange très peu, me sentant encore barbouillée. Cela me gêne de cacher quelque chose à Haymitch et Effie. Je regarde Peeta. Lui aussi est gêné mais comme d'habitude il fait la conversation pour cacher notre embarras. Effie nous annonce le programme de la journée. Nous allons parler à nos stylistes respectifs. Cela m'arrange je vais pouvoir parler à Cinna. Nous finissons notre petit déjeuner et nous nous préparons.  
>Ca y est je suis seule avec Cinna. Il commence à me parler de ce qu'il compte me voir porter mais je n'écoute pas vraiment. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui dire? Il m'interromps dans mes pensées :<p>

«-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Katniss? J'ai comme l'impression que tu es ailleurs.  
>-J'ai quelque chose de vraiment important à te dire. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne. Promis?<br>-Bien sûr.

-Je...je...je suis enceinte.

C'est encore pire que de devoir le dire à Peeta. Je baisse les yeux. Je suis rouge comme une tomate. Cinna respire un bon coup. 

-C'est une nouvelle innatendue. J'aimerais te dire félicitaions mais il me semble que ce n'est pas tellement approprié. Tu sais de qui et de combien de temps? Vas-tu avorter? 

Beaucoup de questions d'un coup. Je lui réponds :

-De Peeta. Cela va faire quasiment 2 semaines. Et non, je ne vais pas avorter.  
>-Enlève ton t-shirt.<p>

Je m'exécute. Vu que c'est Cinna, ce n'est pas gênant c'est comme mon équipe de préparation.

-Ca ne se voit pas du tout. C'est normal, tu n'en ais qu'au tout début. Et puis tu es toute mince. Tu sais que c'est une grande responsabilité. Surtout pour toi qui vas revivre les Hunger Games.  
>-Je sais. Je vais essayer d'assumer cette responsabilité.<p>

Je ne lui parle pas de ma missions "suicide". Inutile de l'inquiéter.

-Il va falloirque tu as un bébé en toi. C'est-à-dire que tu vas devoir te reposer plus que d'habitude,ne pas boire, quoi que tu ne bois jamais, tu vas être plus sensible et surtout plus vulnérable aux Hunger Games. Malgré cela, je continue à parier sur toi fille du feu. Ton bébé va être à l'image de toi et Peeta: beau, intelligent, courageux, aimant et intense.» 

Il me serre dans ses bras. Cela s'est plutôt bien passé. Heuresement qu'il est là. C'est mon ami. Je comprends qu'il serra toujours là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai de la chance de le connaître.


End file.
